Blockers of voltage gated Kv1.3 potassium channels based on the benzamidomethylene-cyclohexyl scaffold were disclosed in WO 00/25786 (Merck & Co., 2000), by Schmalhofer et al. (Biochemistry, 41, 7781-7794, 2002), by Baell (Expert Opin. Ther. Patents, 15(9), 1209-1220, 2005) and Harvey (J. Med. Chem., 49(4), 1433-1441, 2006).